De vergeten Engel
by Sakura of Yume
Summary: ‘Laat me voor een keer een engel zijn, al is het maar een vergeten engel.’ Ik liet me achter over vallen. Ik voelde mij weer vrij… One-Shot, R


**One-shot  
****Vergeten Engel.**

De klok aan de overkant sloeg zes uur aan, de vogels die vlak bij de klok hadden gezeten vlogen verschrikt op van de luide klanken van de klok…  
Ik keek over de rand naar benenden beneden liepen allemaal mensen ze leken wel mieren, allemaal hadden ze haast, ze wilden weer op tijd thuis zijn. Vroeger had ik me ook zo gehaast als ik thuis kwam in de vakanties.

'_Ik ben thuis!' Mijn stem weergalmde door het grote huis. Een huiself verscheen voor me. 'Welkom thuis mevrouw.- ik onderbrak de huis elf.  
_'_Tinkel! Je weet dat je me geen mevrouw mag noemen!' Ik keek zogenaamd kwaad. 'Zitten mijn ouders in de kamer?' Vroeg ik vrolijk.  
_'_Sorry Mevrouw U ouders zijn druk bezig met hun werk.' Antwoordde Tinkel  
'__Faith, Tinkel noem me gewoon Faith.' Zei ik teleurgesteld._

Zou ging het elk jaar keer op keer, altijd waren ze bezig met werk, nooit eens tijd voor mij… de andere jaren had ik me niet meer verheugd op het naar huis gaan, ik bleef het liefst zo lang mogelijk op zweinstein, al werd het op zweinstein lang ook niet meer zo geweldig…

'_Hoe kon je Faith!' Daphne kijkt me aan. 'Waar heb je het over?' Vroeg ik geïrriteerd.  
'__Je weet best wel waar ik het over heb Faith!' Siste Daphne kwaad.  
_'_En wat als ik het nou niet weet?' Kwaad keek ik me beste vriendin aan.  
_'_Doe nu niet of je dom bent Faith! Je weet goed waar ik het over heb!' Daphne keek me kil aan.  
_'_Nou ik ben niet van plan me te veranderschuldigen om iets waar ik niks van af weet!' Snauwde ik haar kwaad toe. Kwaad draait Daphne zich om.  
_'_Dan ben ik je vriendin niet meer!' Antwoord Daphne kinderachtig.  
_'_Of ik daar mee zit!' Ik kijk Daphne kwaad aan._

En of ik er mee zat, Daphne was verschrikkelen populair binnen een week had ze heel Griffoendor tegen me gekeerd. Niemand keek meer naar me om, en niemand sprak me meer aan.

Griffoendor… dat was ook een groot probleem geweest. Ik had me vader diep teleurgesteld toen hij de brief kreeg dat ik in Griffoendor zat…

'_Maak je familie trots Faith!' Me vader gaf me een knuffel  
_'_Zal ik doen Pap!' Antwoordde ik terwijl ik de trein in stapte. Vlug zocht ik een coupé om nog even met me vader en moeder te kunnen praten.  
__Even later begon de trein te rijden ik zwaaide tot ik me vader en moeder niet meer zag. _

_Samen met alle eerstejaars liep ik de grote zaal in. Langzaam werden onze namen op genoemd. Snel liep ik naar voren toen mijn naam werd genoemd. Zenuwachtig zette ik de hoed op. Ik zou me vader trots maken! Ik hoorde de hoed mijn sterke punten op noemen. Vol vertrouwen had ik er opeens in, maar die zonk al snel weg toen de hoed GRIFFOENDOR uit riep… ik had de familie naam ten schande gemaakt. Ik zat in Griffoendor niet in Zwadderich…_

Kwaad was me vader geweest, ik had een brulbrief ontvangen, gelukkig kreeg ik hem op de meidenslaap zaal, ik zat bij lieve aardige meiden die me gesteund hadden en opgevrolijkt dat me vader later het helemaal niet erg zou vinden dat ik in Griffoendor zat…

Nooit had der iemand om haar gegeven. Nooit! ik had het gevecht zelf moeten overwinnen op me alleen, Ik was de gene die altijd bleef vechten en die iedereen is vergeten… Ik was de iemand waar niemand de naam van wist. Iemand die vergeten was… de vergetende.

In mijn 4de jaar ontmoete ik Lean, alles leek toen goed te gaan, we werden vrienden ik maakte het weer goed met Daphne maar beste vriendinnen werden we niet meer, mijn beste vriendin werd ik met Sanita en ik kreeg verkering met Lean, maar het was misschien allemaal te mooi om waar te zijn…

_Ik liep samen Sanita door de gang. 'Wat vind je van de kleur roze dan?' Ik keek Sanita aan. Over een paar weken was het eindbal en Sanita wou samen met Dalen als stel gaan in de zelfde kleur.  
_'_Denk je echt dat Dalen roze gaat dragen?' Antwoordde ik.  
'__Arg, Ik weet het niet meer hoor Faith!' Roept Sanita dramatisch door de gang.  
_'_Ow lieve Sanita! Ga alsjeblieft niet dood! Dalen kan niet zonder jou leven.' Lachte ik.  
'Wat dacht je van de kleur wit? Past mooi bij jou zwarte haar en zijn bruine huid' Grijnsde ik lachend. 'Misschien heb je gelijk…' Antwoordde Sanita.  
_'_Hoe zit het trouwens tussen jou en Lean?' vroeg Sanita opeens ik bloosde licht.  
_'_Aha! Je bloost!' Grijnst Sanita.  
_'_Niet waar!' Riep ik terwijl ik als maar roder werd.  
_'_Echt wel.' Sanita kijkt zelfvoldaan voor zich uit.  
_'_Niet waar.' Ging ik tegen Sanita in terwijl we de hoek om liepen.  
_'_Faith, lieg.- Sanita stopte met haar zin. Verbaast volgde ik haar blik, toen wou ik dat ik nooit gekeken had…_

Een traan rolde van me wang, beneden op straat werd het rustiger, me blonde haren waaiden zacht mee met de wind, die dag had ik Daphne en Lean zien zoenen midden in de gang. Ik en Sanita hadden ons om gedraaid maar toen ze even later de meidenslaapzaal in kwam en vroeg wat er aan de hand was had ik me niet in kunnen houden en was ik tegen haar tekeer gegaan.

'_Hoi.' Opgewekt kwam Daphne de meidenslaapzaal in. Ik zat tegen Sanita aan die me probeerde te troosten.  
_'_Wat is er gebeurt?' Vroeg Daphne geschrokken.  
_'_Of jij dat niet weet.' Sis ik kwaad.  
_'_Hoe bedoel je?' Vraagt Daphne verbaast. _'_Ow.' er gaat een lichtje branden bij Daphne.  
_'_Je bedoelt van mij en Lean? Het was eigenlijk niet te bedoeling dat je het te weten zou komen maar ach ja.' Daphne haalt haar schouders op.  
_'_waarom?' Vraag ik kwaad. _

'_Waarom? Omdat jij begin dit jaar het zelfde flikte bij mij! Ik vond David super leuk! Maar nee hij vond jou leuk! Hij vroeg mij of jij hem leuk vond! Ik haat je op dat moment! Ik wou heel je leven verwoesten en dat lukte! Tot dat Lean kwam, en je vriend werd en toen ook nog je verkering vroeg en zorgde dat ik het goed maakte, dus toen bedacht ik dat het zo ook kon.' Daphne kijkt me kwaad aan. _

'_Ik kan der toch niks aan doen dat David mij leuk vond!' Ik keek Daphne kwaad aan.  
_'_Dat was niet mijn probleem maar dit hele jaar heb ik iedereen je laten vergeten, en dat ga ik nu weer doen, ik laat je vergeten door iedereen, Sanita gaat je vergeten Lean gaat je vergeten en iedereen van Griffoendor en iedereen die op deze miezerige school.' sist Daphne.  
_'_Of Lean mij zo laten vallen voor jou.' siste ik kwaad.  
_'_Lieve schat, open je mooie blauwe oogjes dat heeft hij al gedaan.' Glimlachte Daphne…_

De tranen stroomden naar beneden, mensen van beneden keken op, gilden schreeuwden riepen naar me, maar ik trok me niks van hun aan. Ik hoorde iemand achter me verschijnselen. 'Faith!' Hoorde ik iemand achter me zeggen. Verbaast draaide ik me om. Ik keek het persoon aan.  
'Ik ben het Faith.' Fluisterde hij. 'Waarom kwam je niet terug naar Zweinstein.' Fluisterde Lean. Ik lachte.  
'Waarom denk je Lean?' Fluisterde ik terwijl de tranen nog steeds van me gezicht af liepen.  
'Ik heb geen idee Faith.' Lean stak zijn hand uit om me tranen weg te vegen kwaad sloeg ik zijn hand uit.  
'IK HEB JE GEZIEN LEAN! SAMEN MET DAPHNE!' Schreeuwde ik kwaad. 'IK HEB DE REST VAN HET JAAR GEWOON GEDAAN OF IK DER NIKS VAN WIST MAAR IK KON DER NIET MEER TEGEN LEAN!' Gilde ik kwaad.  
'Faith.' Fluisterde hij zacht.

Ik glimlach. 'Laat me voor een keer een engel zijn, al is het maar een vergeten engel.' Ik liet me achter over vallen. Ik voelde mij weer vrij…  
Ik hoorde mensen benden gillen en Lean me naam roepen. Maar al gauw stierven de stemmen weg…

Een dag later stonden in tovenaars kranten en in de Dreuzel kranten het zelfde verhaal, over een zeventien jarig meisje dat van het dak van een flat gebouw was gesprongen samen met een uitgebreid interview met Sanita Raven en Lean Ijzerhart als oude jeugd vrienden, van Faith Twight De vergeten Engel...


End file.
